Ah, le Nutella!
by Imagie
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'on donne un pot de Nutella à Remus Lupin? Il s'amuse avec Black, bien sûr! Slash


**Ah, le Nutella!**

J'aime Sirius, c'est un fait. Je l'aime lui, son caractère, ses idées, ses blagues, son sans-gène, son humour et son corps. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de sexe entre nous, c'est la panique, allez-avoir pourquoi. Je m'affole complètement et perds tous mes moyens, pour finir tremblant, plus mort que vif dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il a fait très froid. Avec James et Peter, nous avons fait un bataille de boules de neige de plusieurs heures et sommes montés changer nos habits trempés. J'étais tellement gelé que je suis allé prendre une douche et me suis par surprise retrouvé seul dans le dortoir avec Sirius, chose que j'évite au maximum. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'être à l'origine de ce vide, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il sait très bien faire, ce crétin. En tout cas, j'ai tout de suite commencé à paniquer en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Comme si de rien n'était, j'ai filé à l'autre bout du dortoir, vers mon lit, et ai tenté de m'habiller. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide que moi et m'a prit toutes mes fringues avant que j'ai pu articuler la moindre formule.

« -Tututu, mon p'tit Remus, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!

-Aller, rends-moi ça! Ai-je dis, énervé et anxieux.

-Demande gentiment.

-Arrête! Et les autres, ils pourraient revenir n'importe quand!

-Non, je leur ai fait comprendre que le premier qui mettait le pied ici avant que je ne sois descendu était mort, annonça-t-il gaiment. Je leur ai dit que s'ils venaient, je m'arrangerai pour que ma cousine pense qu'ils sont amoureux d'elle. Ça devrait les tenir loin d'ici pour un moment. T'imagine ma cousine? Elle les massacrerait! Juste pour voir ça, j'adorerai qu'il y en ai un qui monte!

-C'est malin, maintenant on est coincé ici...

-Exacte, mon p'tit loup, et je compte bien en profiter. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me prit pas la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au début, ça va en fait. J'adore embrasse Sirius et j'adore lorsqu'il le fait. Mais mon problème surgit un instant plus tard. Sirius rompit le contact de nos bouche et commença à me déposer partout dans le cou un chapelet de petits baisers. Ne voulant pas être en reste, je glissais mes mains sous son pull et lui caressa doucement le torse. Et puis zut, j'en eut assez assez de tout ce tissus entre nous, je tirai un peu et hop! Un Sirius torse nu, très beau, me faisait face. Je me rapprocha à nouveau et enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour lui suçoter la peau. Je descendis lentement, continuant ce manège, croisant sur ma route un téton qui subit le même traitement et continua sur ma lancée. Et c'est là, à ce moment précis que le blocage eut lieux. Je me trouvais nez à nez avec le pantalon de Sirius et, comme d'habitude, je paniquais. Autant lui enlever sa chemise ne me pose aucun problème, autant faire de même avec son pantalon de révulse. Je n'y arrive pas, jamais. Cela fait trois mois que Sirius subit inlassablement le même traitement, régulièrement. Il ne dit rien, jamais, et pourtant je sais bien que ça cloche.

J'étais donc bloqué devant sa ceinture, n'arrivant pas à me décider quand Peter fit irruption dans le dortoir. Je me relevais d'un bond, très rouge, une serviette pour tout vêtement.

« -Eh, les gars! Vous savez que... »

Il nous regarda un instant, médusé, puis s'en fut à toutes jambes. Saint Peter! Ah, comme je l'aime! Sirius, toujours torse nu, se lança à sa suite en criant « Peter, je vais te tuer! » et j'en profitais pour m'habiller à la hâte et sortir de ce dortoir.

Et me voilà encore une fois traumatisé, assit seul dans la salle commune. Tous les autres sont sortis voir Sirius dire à sa cousine Bellatrix que Peter l'aime, ce qui promet d'être cocasse. Je fouille dans une grande boite, en extrait un ou deux chocolats et les fourre avidement dans ma bouche, comme s'ils allaient m'apporter une quelconque réponse. Mais que vais-je faire! Je ne peux même pas coucher avec mon petit ami!

« -Remus, ça va?

-Hein?! Oh, excuse-moi, Lily, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. »

Mon amie me fait face, l'air anxieux. Lily est très gentille avec tout le monde, mais particulièrement avec moi, ces derniers temps.

« -Oui, la rassure-je, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord.

-Tu rentre de vacances? C'était bien, cette année?

-Super, me répond-t-elle. Nous sommes allé au ski et... Au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi! »

Elle monte quatre à quatre les marche menant à son dortoir et redescend bientôt avec un petit pot d'un chose marron que je ne connais pas. Victorieuse, elle me le tend.

« -Tiens! C'est du Nutella, me dit-elle, souriante. C'est super bon.

-Ça se mange?

-Mais oui, répond-elle en éclatant de rire, c'est comme du chocolat fondu! En meilleur. »

J'ouvre suspicieusement le pot, tournant le couvercle blanc. Sur le dessus, un opercule doré que je m'empresse de transpercer m'empêche de sentir la substance qu'il abrite. Enfin l'arôme entêtant du chocolat viens frôler mes narines. Mon Dieu que cela sent bon! Une odeur un peu grasse, douce et sucrée. Je prends la cuillère que Lily me tends et la plonge dans le pot, pressé. J'observe un instant la texture molle et coulante de la pâte avant de la mettre dans ma bouche.

C'est une explosion de saveurs! J'y trouve à la fois des noisettes, du cacao, du lait. Un chocolat lisse et crémeux, voilà ce que c'est.

« -Lily, c'est génial!

-Je savais que cela te plairait, me répond-t-elle. Je t'en rapporterai. Au fait, où est ce crétin de Potter, je pensais qu'il viendrait me voir le premier?

-Il te manque?

-Non, je trouve son absence très rafraichissante. Je vais ranger mes affaires, à plus. »

Elle part en sautillant, toute heureuse de m'avoir fait plaisir. Lily est super, vraiment. Le seul point négatif avec elle, c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est amoureuse de James, c'est tout.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de manger cette chose, ce Nutella. C'est tellement bon! Ah, si seulement ça pouvait m'aider pour mes problèmes avec Sirius. Mais... Mais oui! C'est comme si quelqu'un venait d'allumer la lumière. Je scrute le pot, mais la consistance na pas changé, la pâte est toujours collante et liquide à souhait. Une idée perverse se dessine peu à peu dans ma tête, idée que je compte tester dès ce soir.

J'entends les conversations des gars qui remontent au dortoirs. J'espère que Sirius est en tête de file, cela me permettra d'exiler plus facilement les autres.

« -Et voilà, Peter, quand je te dis de ne pas rentrer, ne rentre pas!

-Mais, Sirius...

-Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Moony depuis tout à l'heure? »

Ah, Sirius qui se soucie de moi, enfin! Cela fait environ deux heures qu'ils sont descendu, il n'est pas trop tôt!

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Padfoot, je suis sûr qu'il est dans le dortoir, répond la voix de James.

-Moony, demande Sirius en tambourinant contre la porte, tu es là?

-Oui. »

Hou, ma voix doit sortir bizarrement. Je flanche un peu puis me ressaisit, ce n'est pas le moment!

« -Sirius, chuchote-je à la poignée de porte, vire les autres.

-Hein?

-Fais ce que je te dis!

-Heu, les gars, déclare Sirius, vous n'allez pas pouvoir rentrer dans le dortoir.

-Et pourquoi donc, Padfoot?

-Parce que, James, c'est ta punition pour n'avoir pas retenu Wormtail tout à l'heure. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Peter, c'est pour la même raison, voilà. »

Murmures de protestation de l'autre coté de la porte, puis le silence. La poignet tourne doucement, sans que je ne puisse la stopper dans ce tour fou.

Sirius entre, referme la porte, me scrute, le regard interrogateur. Instinctivement, je recule. Et me rapproche, viens très près de lui, dans ses bras presque.

Je lui arrache sa chemise, d'un coup, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon idée à fait jaillir en moi des pulsions que j'ignorais, que je ne voulais pas voir venir à la surface, par peur sûrement. Peur de quoi? Je n'en ai aucun idée et je m'en fiche, j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant que m'interroger sur les divagations de mon esprit tordu.

« -Remus... Soupire Sirius contre mes lèvres.

-Ne parle pas, ne dis rien. D'accord? Rien. »

Sans attendre acquiescement, je ramasse le pot de Nutella de Lily et en étale la moitié sur le torse à nu de Sirius. Je tremble un peu mais son regard me rassure et je l'embrasse, encore, avant de m'attaquer à la pâte collante qui nous sépare.

Le goût est toujours aussi extraordinaire, sucré, tendre et velouté. Et chaud, en plus. Oui, chaud, car en dessous de cette merveille chocolatée, il y a mon Sirius, qui respire par expirations saccadées. Du Nutella plus un Sirius, c'est beaucoup. C'est beaucoup trop génial, en fait, j'adore ça. Lentement, en léchant bien toute trace de chocolat qui auraient pu résister à mon traitement, je descends. Et là, boum. Comme la dernière fois. Sauf que, cette fois, je ne me laisse pas impressionner par une vulgaire braguette. C'est quoi, au fond, une braguette? Un obstacle de plus, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je suis tout de même fébrile lorsque je déboutonne le pantalon de Sirius, qui glisse sur ses cuisses et fini à terre.

Une vague impression de déjà vu s'empare de moi. En face, l'adversaire à changé, c'est un caleçon rayé bleu et blanc qui me fait obstacle, désormais. Sirius, Sirius, pourquoi ne vis-tu pas nu, cela m'épargnerait des blocages inutiles! Je devine très bien ce qui se cache en dessous de ce morceau de tissu, la forme que l'on voit ne laisse aucun doute. Et, tant qu'à craindre, autant craindre quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, pas un vulgaire caleçon, troué en plus! Je tire un coup sec et hop! Un caleçon à terre, un!

Je déglutis difficilement. Nous y voilà. Au secours! Que quelqu'un m'aide, pitié, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Comme pour répondre à mes questions muettes, le pot de Nutella, posé sur le sol, semble me faire la risette. Oui, voilà. Je m'en saisit et en étale, encore plus tremblotant que précédemment, sur le sexe dressé de Sirius. Ce dernier frémit à ce contact et je suis de moins en moins sûr de moi.

Pourtant, la vision de la pâte collante recouvrant cette hampe de chair chaude m'excite au plus haut point, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans ma bouche.

La sensation est cent fois, mille fois différente de celle de tout à l'heure. Là où je n'avais qu'une respiration, j'ai une pulsation, une vie dans la bouche! C'est comme si le sexe de Sirius était animé d'une vie propre. Il coulisse doucement dans ma bouche, libérant à chaque passage un goût de Nutella très agréable. Je ne sais pas si je fais ça bien, mais Sirius n'a pas l'air de se plaindre, en tout cas. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière et il halète de plus en plus rapidement.

Soudain, ça y est, je le sens se tendre une dernière fois et un liquide salé s'écoule dans ma bouche, se mêlant au goût doux du Nutella. Surpris, je lève la tête, lâchant son sexe, et le regarde. Il me sourit. Pour ma part, j'avais bien trop peur pour profiter pleinement. Mais je sais que désormais, cela ne sera pas dur de la refaire. Sirius tombe à mes coté et m'embrasse, j'ai du Nutella plein la bouche. Et, funeste nouvelle, le pot est vide.

Lorsque que nous redescendons du dortoir, une heure plus tard, il ne reste qu'une personne dans la salle commune : Lily. Elle se tourne vers nous, nous regarde et sourit de son sourire de Lily si particulier.

« -Les garçons! Sirius! Je ne t'avais pas encore vu! Ton imbécile de copain à lunettes n'est pas là? »

Je vous le dit, Lily est folle de James, mais trop fière pour l'admettre.

« -Eh non, ma Lily, répond mon Sirius. Il doit courir le château avec Peter, comme d'hab'.

-Hum hum... murmure-t-elle comme pour elle-même, un chouia déçue. Bon, alors Remus, ce Nutella?

-Oh! Euh... Dis-je, embrassé, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en rapporter plus, la prochaine fois? J'ai fini le pot.

-Quoi?! Mais, ce n'est pas possible, je te l'ai donné il y a tout au plus deux heures! »

Lily me regarde, regarde Sirius, rougit en comprenant et éclate de rire. Un grand bruit se fit alors entendre et James entre en défonçant la porte de la salle commune.

« -Sirius! Remus!

-Quoi, mon vieux?

-Tu sais... Ah, salut Evans!

-Potter, répond-t-elle froidement. Tu ne me manquais pas.

-C'est faux...

-Non.

-Si.

-Non!

-Si. »

Sans plus nous prêter aucune attention, James se mette derrière le fauteuil de Lily et lui parle tout bas. Elle se retient à grande peine de rire.

« -Bon, reprend Sirius, c'est pas qu'on attend, Prongs, mais...

-Hein?

-Oh, tu dragueras plus tard!

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Et bien, tu sais, la rumeur comme quoi Peter aimerait Bellatrix..

-Oui, et bien?

-Et bien, elle l'a entendu.

-Ah?

-Oui, et maintenant Peter se planque!

-Tu m'étonnes! Avec une telle furie, faut mieux être couvert! Elle va le mettre en pièce!

-Ah non, réplique James, c'est pas ça! Elle est folle de lui! »

Et il part d'un grand éclat de rire. Sirius a une légère pause puis hurle qu'il ne veut pas de cela dans sa famille, tandis que Lily regarde James qui se gondole toujours. Et, je crois bien que je vais demander à ma mère d'aller au premier commerce Moldu qu'elle trouve et de m'envoyer trois kilos de Nutella. J'ai encore faim.


End file.
